Estúpida Nobreza
by xuxu na cerca
Summary: O melhor que temos pode nos levar a erros e acertos. A nobreza de James Potter infelizmente o levou a morte mas felizmente convenceu Lily Evans que ele o cara ideal.


**Estúpida nobreza**

O melhor que temos pode nos levar a erros e acertos. A nobreza de James Potter infelizmente o levou a morte mas felizmente convenceu Lily Evans que ele o cara ideal.

_**Nobre:.**_

_Que revela elevação de carácter ou superioridade moral, que mostra grandeza, distinção. Ilustre; honroso; excelente._

**Sétimo ano**

James e Lily estavam se dando muito bem, tão bem que Lily até o convidou para acompanhá-la na "Festa de Natal do Slughorn só para convidados_"_.

Que avanço…

'_Preciso de alguém que me faça rir naquela festa chata e você é a pessoa ideal'_ Justificou a ruiva.

A justificativa fora a piada entre os marotos durante semanas. James nem se importava quando Sirius o chamava de '_Palhaço particular da Evans',_ muito pelo contrário, ficou satisfeito, afinal tinha sido o único dos marotos a não ser convidado para festa.

Sirius iria com uma garota que o convidou (pra variar), Remus havia sido convidado ele mesmo por Slughorn e havia prometido a Peter que o levaria desta vez, já que o gordinho jamais era convidado.

Não sobrara outra possibilidade para James ir a festa a não ser que aceitasse o convite da Helena Bulstrode, o que estava fora a de cogitação.

'_Você não pode negar Prongs, com a sua fortuna e a venda da gordura do corpo dela vocês poderiam acabar com esta guerra em duas vezes sem juros'_ Ironizou Sirius.

Havia até cogitado ir com a capa de invisibilidade, mas antes de começar a se planejar para tal, Lily espontaneamente o convidou. Para a sua alegria e imensa surpresa.

Não que ele gostasse das festas do Slughorn, mas ele não queria ficar sozinho enquanto seus amigos se divertiam. Ser o _palhaço particular da Evans_ não era nada mal e as risadas de Lily lhe faziam muito bem.

E foi assim que começou:

Era uma bela noite de sexta-feira, a festa estava indo muito bem e conforme Lily havia esperado, ela riu a noite inteira com James e o maroto ainda havia a surpreendido na pista de dança.

Uma festa que era para ser super divertida porém, acabou em tragédia, ou pelo menos era o que James Potter pensou ao ver uma ruiva sair furiosa e aos prantos do salão enfeitado após ter tido uma discussão feia com Severus Snape enquanto ele conversava com Sirius.

Ele ouviu seus soluços do lado de fora da porta de seu quarto. Temeroso abriu a porta e a cena que viu lhe cortou o coração.

Ela estava assentada ao chão, as costas encostadas na ponta de sua cama e os punhos fechados. Seu peito ia pra cima e pra baixo numa respiração descontrolada, o rosto branco como um papel, olhos fechados e o rosto molhado por lágrimas.

-Lily? – James se fez presente.

-Vá embora. – Ela gritou entre soluços escondendo o rosto nos braços. James sentiu como se alguém estivesse apertando seu coração, mas ele não foi embora.

-Por favor Lily, me ouça... apenas ouça o que eu tenho a dizer. – Disse nervosamente.

-Estou cansada. Cansada de tudo isso. Me deixa por favor, eu não aguento mais... – Foi dizendo Lily com a voz fraca.

-Eu só quero que você escute uma coisa e eu vou embora ok? – Disse James se aproximado devagar encostando-se na parede em frente a Lily. Estava determinada a acabar com aquele problema de Lily e Snape.

Lily continuou chorando, mas não o mandou embora, isso foi o suficiente para encorajá-lo a falar.

-Eu sei qual é o problema. Ele não odeia você se é isso o que você pensa. Acredite em mim: ele não quer dizer as coisas que ele diz pra você.

Lily levantou o rosto e encarou James com um olhar machucado, verde misturado com vermelho e lágrimas.

- Você o esta defendendo? – Ela o perguntou incrédula.

-Claro que não. Eu nunca faria uma coisas destas! – Retrucou indignado. - Só estou dizendo que ele não quer dizer aquilo o que ele disse pra você. Isso é um fato não uma defesa, juro solenemente, palavra de maroto. – Disse James erguendo a mão para o alto em ato solene. Fez com a intenção de fazê-la rir, mas não funcionou, ao invés disso a ruiva voltou a enterrar o rosto nos braços.

-Por favor Lily, para de chorar. – Pediu James em tom desesperado correndo as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Escuta; ele só faz isso porque ele é um estúpido.

James escutou Lily rir pelo nariz.

-Ele é estupido do mesmo jeito que eu sou estúpido, se é que você entende o que eu quero dizer.

Lily deu uma risada mais alta, que soou bem esquisita em meio ao choro. Provavelmente era muito cômico ouvir James Potter dizer algo sobre Snape ser igual a ele em qualquer coisa que fosse.

James hesitou.

-Ele esta apaixonado por você. – Falou de uma vez e rápido como se estivesse cuspindo areia suja da boca. – Mas isto você provavelmente já sabe.

Lily levantou o rosto, parando de chorar aos poucos (James olhava os próprios pés) e então soltou uma gargalhada, James sentiu que estava corando.

-Você só pode esta brincando comigo, Potter. – Falou a ruiva com tom desacreditado. James correu as mãos pelo cabelo novamente desta vez impaciente.

E então ele falou o pior. O que mais temia:

-Pra piorar ele esta com ciúmes de mim.

Lily ficou em silêncio, um olhar indecifrável.

-Ele tem nos visto juntos e acho esta com medo de te perder completamente. – Falou o moreno, lembrando da conversa que havia tido com Remus e o amigo havia concordado veementemente com a teoria.

-Com mais medo que nunca, eu percebi isso hoje. – Completou, mais pra si mesmo do que para a ruiva ao lembrar do olhar do Seboso sobre eles durante a festa e como, na primeira oportunidade em que James não estava com Lily, ele foi falar com ela e deu no que deu.

Lily balançou a cabeça, um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-Eu sei que isto soa complemente insano. Porém esta é a reação dele aos ciúmes que ele sente: dizer coisas para machucar você. – Fez uma pausa. -Você já percebeu que ele faz isso sempre que **eu** estou envolvido? – Perguntou. –E ninguém melhor que eu para saber que caras apaixonados agem assim; falando coisas estúpidas e agindo estupidamente quando estão com medo, principalmente de rejeição.

-James, eu realmente acho que você perdeu a cabeça. Eu sei que você tem suas teorias malucas, algumas são até bem engraçadas; mas esta não é. – Disse Lily sarcástica.

-Imagine pra ele? – Continuou James ignorando o que Lily disse. – Deve ser muito difícil pra ele. – Ponderou lentamente. - Tendo os amigos que ele tem; admiradores do Lorde das Trevas que é contra a aceitar que nascidos trouxa sejam gente normal, estando apaixonado por sua amiga de infância que é justamente o que tal Lorde que ele venera detesta, nascida trouxa e melhor que ele em todos os sentidos que a bruxaria poderia permitir e ainda pensando que pode perdê-la para seu pior inimigo? Ah, sem contar é claro o fato dele ser um babaca muito do feio.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça em negação e rindo (provavelmente da última frase que quebrou toda a seriedade do discurso).

James sabia que ela sabia dos sentimentos de Snape por ela e do conflito que ele vivia, no fundo ela sabia, da mesma forma que ela sabia sobre os sentimentos dele (James) por ela. Ela não era boba e nem cega, muito pelo contrário, nunca havia conhecido mulher tão sensitiva e sábia.

Provavelmente estava sendo bem mais difícil escutar isto diretamente dele. Ponderou o maroto em pensamento. Era como se fosse inegável se até mesmo **ele, **James,sendo quem ele é (insensível como uma porta, como sua própria mãe lhe havia apontado uma vez) tinha percebido.

-Eu estou certo Lily, desta vez tenho certeza que estou. No quinto ano nós tivemos uma briga por causa de você que deixou isso bem claro pra mim. – Ele não queria admitir que não fora uma mas várias brigas que eles tiveram, isso a irritaria muito.

-Vocês não tem direito de ter brigas por causa de mim. – Lily acrescentou furiosa. – Quem vocês pensam que são? – Bufou.

-Você tem toda razão. Como sempre. Toda razão. – James cortou Lily antes que ela continuasse com o veho discurso. – Foi completamente idiota. Eu sou um idiota. E nos não tínhamos direito algum de brigar por você.

Isto silenciou Lily.

-Mas aconteceu. Infelizmente aconteceu e eu não posso voltar no tempo pra mudar, mesmo que eu roube um vira-tempo, e acredite em mim, se eu pudesse, eu faria. – Ao perceber o olhar penetrante da ruiva acrescentou. - Digo; mudar o que fiz, não roubar o vira-tempo. Eu sei que minhas atitudes foram muito imaturas. – admitiu.

-É bom que você assume isso. – Disse a ruiva com falsa severidade. Pelo menos agora ela tinha parado completamente de chorar e já estava enxugando as lágrimas.

-Assumo. Não tenho vergonha de admitir o papel de idiota que eu estava fazendo. Não tenho orgulho disso. Assim como Snape, eu estava com medo e não sabia como agir. Entende? Eu sinto muito. Mesmo.

Lily sorriu docemente.

-Eu já te desculpei há tempos, James.

-Eu sei. – James disse evitando olhar para Lily e seu sorriso. – Só achei bom enfatizar. Eu nunca pude agradecer o suficiente por você botar fé em mim, todo este tempo em que fomos amigos...

Ela o olhou intrigada.

-Fomos?

-Ah! Eu não falei o mais importante. – James acrescentou rapidamente dando uma risadinha nervosa se lembrando do objetivo dele. – Eu tenho uma solução para o problema. – Lily ergueu as sombracelhas. – É um pouco diferente desta vez. Algo que sai do: eu querendo acabar com a raça dele de alguma forma. – James deu uma piscadela e Lily riu.

-Hum. Estou curiosa. – Disse ela cruzando os braços.

-É um pouco radical. – Acrescentou o moreno temeroso com a reação da ruiva a idéia. -Nos teriamos que parar de nos ver. – Lily arregalou os olhos ao ouvir James. – Como bons amigos eu quero dizer. Já que ainda temos 6 meses para trabalhar juntos e tal. – Acrescentou casualmente..

Lily continuou lhe lançando um olhar questionador e confuso.

-Você precisa dizer pra ele que me odeia. Que me odeia muito, que nos brigamos e que não somos amigos mais, que esta tudo acabado. Ele voltará a ser o que era. Aposto a minha vassoura nisso e olha que não é pouca coisa.

-Vocês podem retomar sua amizade. – Continuou. - Perdoe ele pelas coisas que ele te disse e tenho certeza que ele voltará a ser aquele amigo de infância que você tanto amou. Eu até aposto que se você pedir com firmeza ele larga esta ideia de se tornar comensal da morte. Acredite, as pessoas fazem loucuras por amor.

-Você abriria mão da nossa amizade? – Lily perguntou incrédula levantando-se do chão e cruzando os braços enquanto encarava James (dentro dele, James desejava que aquilo não tivesse sido uma indireta ao que ele falou sobre loucuras por amor).

-Faz parte do plano, se não ele não da certo. – Respondeu James corado tentando soar brincalhão como se falasse de uma peça que fosse pregar. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas ao perceber a atuação do maroto e ao perceber o olhar dela sobre ele James suspirou cansadamente.

-Eu sei que ele é importante pra você, Lily. Eu já ouvi a sua história. Apenas faça isso que vai dar certo. – James deu um passo a frente para que pudesse alcançar a mão de Lily. – Vai funcionar e eu prometo não fazer nada, nunca mais, que possa atrapalhar a amizade de vocês. – James deu uma apertadinha na mão de Lily ao terminar.

Lily olhou James nos olhos e o moreno pode perceber que novas lágrimas haviam se formado. James deu um sorriso doce e um pouco falso, tentando consolá-la, tentando parecer confiante. Lily intensificou o olhar sobre James e ele desejou internamente que ela parasse. O momento durou mais que James pudesse dizer.

-Então...- Lily largou a mão de James violentamente e voltou a cruzar os braços, James respirou aliviado e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos rebeldes. – Você esta me dizendo que Snape esta apaixonado por mim. – Ela disse enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, ponderando a historia.

-Mesmo que isso não pareça fazer sentido nenhum. – James completou.

-Certo. – Lily confirmou.

Eles estavam chegando lá, ele pensou: o fim.

-Você pensa que isto o que ele esta fazendo comigo. – Ela disse apontado para as próprias lágrimas. – É porque ele esta com ciúmes de _você_.

-Exato.

-De **você**. _Comigo? – _A ênfase que Lily deu a palavra 'comigo' fez James se sentir congelar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente.

-_Merlim!_ Isto não quer dizer que eu estou dizendo que existe algo entre _eu _e _você_. Quero dizer, isto é o que _ele_ pensa, não o que realmente _é_. – James também enfatizou, não queria que Lily pensasse que ele pensasse que talvez eles... talvez eles...

James riu nervosamente.

-A gente foi a festa juntos. As pessoas desconfiam... Mas, de forma alguma. Não mesmo. –Completou.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. Um sorriso maroto quase escapou os lábios da ruiva. James nem percebeu, ele estava nervoso de mais para perceber.

-Ele me odeia, Lily. Muito mais que ele odeia o Sirius. Já percebeu? Isso porque ele também sabe dos meus sentimentos. Não é sua culpa. A culpa é toda minha. Ele pensa isso por causa de mim e por consequência te trata mal. É ridículo eu sei, mas eu realmente acho que ele teme te perder pra mim.

Lily ficou em silêncio.

-Lily por favor, não seja estupida. – James falou impulsivo e Lily ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir a palavra estúpida direcionada a ela. James se arrependeu momentaneamente, mas ele estava irritado, ela não queria que ele entrasse em detalhes sobre os sentimentos que James tinha em relação a ela não é? Eles estavam muito bem enterrados e ignorados pelo maroto desde o quinto ano (ele tinha até mesmo tido uma namorada), o único que parecia fazer eles aparecerem era Snape e sua capacidade de destruir os melhores momentos da vida de James.

-Você não percebe o quanto eu estou desesperado? – Falou James apontando pra si. – Estou me sentindo completamente culpado pela sua infelicidade. Pela amizade que você perdeu. Eu nunca pensei que as coisas pudessem chegar a este ponto. Estou cansado desta briga. Esta guerra escondida que eu e ele estamos travando há tempos. Eu perdi. Eu não me importo de ter perdido. Fique com ele. Seja feliz. Por favor...

James suspirou e encostou-se na parede fechando os olhos. Estava se sentindo tão cansado e completamente derrotado.

-Supondo que eu acredite nesta sua teoria. – Disse Lily depois de um tempo em silêncio. James abriu os olhos a encarando esperançoso.

-Isso quer dizer que James Potter esta abrindo mão de algo por Severus Snape?

James desviou o olhar.

-Sim. – Disse determinado. Não era exatamente daquela forma que aquilo soava na cabeça dele, mas ele sabia que ela o estava provocando.

-Que você esta abrindo mão da nossa amizade por causa do seu pior inimigo, porque você quer que eu seja amiga dele?

-Sim. – Respondeu novamente determinado. James era um vencedor e bons vencedores também sabem ser bons perdedores quando reconhecem com sinceridade e orgulho uma batalha perdida.

-Alias, você não quer eu apenas seja amiga dele, mas que eu seja _namorada._ – Lily enfatizou a palavra namorada.

-Isto é escolha sua. – Respondeu rapidamente. Não cederia as provocações. Mesmo que seu coração tivesse acelerado ao imaginar tal coisa.

-Você quer que eu me relacione com um futuro comensal da morte? – Perguntou a ruiva incrédula.

-Ele não será se você não permitir. – Respondeu firme.

-Você quer que eu corra este risco? – Ela perguntou.

James bufou completamente irritado. Não era bem assim que a coisa soava na sua cabeça, ele não estava colocando Lily em _perigo_.

-Quem sou eu para querer alguma coisa. É a sua vida Lily. – Disse irritado sem conseguir criar mais justificativas.

-Exatamente. – Disse a ruiva em tom provocador. – É a minha vida.

James bufou novamente e Lily deu uma risada.

-Você é uma coisa engraçada James Potter. Você realmente é.

-Isto não é engraçado pra mim. – James sentiu-se corar diante a sensação de Lily caçoando dele. – Eu estou te dando uma solução, porque eu quero ajudar. Ele infelizmente esta com ciúmes de mim e não tem outra opção a não ser ele não ter motivos pra sentir qualquer tipo de ciúme. Você pode aceitar ou não. É claro que pessoalmente eu não gosto nada deste plano. – Lily soltou um: aham... Enquanto James falava. – Mas é como você disse uma vez, as vezes temos que desapegar de nossas opiniões e nossas vontades se for pelo bem maior e esta foi, por incrível que pareça a melhor ideia que pude ter, a outra era me mudar para o Brasil, mas Padfoot disse que sentiria saudades de mais, então...

-Então você escuta o que eu falo. – Disse Lily irônica, James a ignorou.

-Você pode fazer a provocação que quiser... como esta fazendo agora. Eu não vou desistir Lily. Não é como se a minha amizade fosse lá aquelas coisas pra sua vida, certo? Ele é seu amigo desde criança, ele te introduziu pro mundo bruxo. Por incrível que isso pareça pra mim; ele te fez feliz e é diferente com você- pra você. Isto não é mais da minha conta. – James sentia o coração acelerar a cada palavra, uma vontade louca de chorar ali na frente dela, mas nada importava mais, ele estava sendo o que ele era, sincero em cada palavra e seu lado mais pessimista insistia em apontar pra James, que ele nunca seria importante na vida de Lily, como Snape havia sido, queria dar fim a isso de uma vez e parar de prejudicar a vida dos outros com sua vontades infantis. Bem que sua mãe havia lhe tentando avisar tantas vezes...

-Se você não percebeu Lily, eu amadureci. – Disse com raiva a simples imaginação que Lily Evans pudesse pensar que ele não soubesse o que ele estava fazendo ou estivesse brincanco. - É a SUA felicidade em jogo e isso é TUDO o que importa pra mim. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter causado algo em Snape que pudesse te prejudicar tanto. – Ele disse dando sua última cartada para convencer a ela e a si mesmo.

Depois de um tempo:

-Ok. Você me convenceu.

James respirou aliviado. Gol. Ele conseguiu. Ela estava livre. Livre dele. Livre pra ser feliz. Com seu querido amigo de infância. Sentiu que queria sair logo dali, acabar aquilo de uma vez, encontrar com Sirius, escapar para Hogsmead, aproveitar a tranquilidade do vilarejo ao lado do seu melhor amigo e um bom copo de firewhisky.

Mas Lily já havia se aproximado dele e pegado a sua mão. Quando resolveu olha-la, encarou as orbes verdes brilhando cheio de lágrimas e um sorriso no rosto.

Estaria ela chorando de felicidade por finalmente James ter dado a ela o que ela queria?

-Por favor Lily. Não chore. – De felicidade ou não, ele não queria que ela chorasse.

-Me desculpa? – Ela perguntou colocando sua outra mão livre sobre o queixo de James, deslizando a mão até a sua bochecha.

-Esta tudo bem, você não precisa pedir desculpas.– Falou James devagar dando um sorriso triste. Estaria ela com pena dele? Pensou o maroto. Ele lhe apertou a mão carinhosamente. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – James fechou os olhos ao sentir que Lily fazia carinho no seu rosto. Sentia que ela estava se despedindo dele e se ela continuasse o tocando daquela forma, ele iria chorar também.

-Eu finalmente fiz a minha escolha. – Disse Lily num suspiro.

-Eu sei Lily. Eu sei.

.

E então ele sentiu os lábios dela sobre o seu.

.

Seu cérebro pifou.

.

Era doce e eletrizante.

Ela fez todo o trabalho, roçando seus lábios molhados nos dele. Ele estava paralisado e com olhos abertos ainda segurando uma de suas mãos quando ela a soltou para segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos pressionando mais seus lábios contra o dele.

Ele sentiu sua respiração rápida. Seus lábios. Seu gosto. Sua respiração.

Hum... – ele a ouviu suspirar.

Que

Porra

É

Essa?

Com os dois braços, James afastou Lily de si.

-O que? – Ofegou ainda segurando Lily para manter distância.

-Eu finalmente fiz a minha escolha. – Ela disse sorrindo enormemente, as bochechas vermelhas. Parecia orgulhosa de si e continuava a tentar se aproximar de James. Este estava desnorteado mantendo-a afastada.

-O que? – Repetiu estupidamente.

-Eu quis dizer: Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto pra aceitar ser sua namorada. – Disse Lily revirando os olhos ao perceber que o maroto realmente não estava entendendo.

Ao som da palavra _namorada_, James soltou Lily que aproveitou a oportunidade aproximou-se novamente e colocou as duas mãos no rosto de James novamente.

-Eu fui estupida também. – Ela disse encontrando os olhos de James. A ruiva sorriu ao encarar o olhar confuso de James. – Não dando uma chance a você. Negando que a gente tinha algo especial. – Ela deu uma risadinha e sacudiu a cabeça como se não acreditasse em si mesma. – Garotas apaixonadas fazem este tipo de coisa estúpida, sabe? – Brincou lhe depositando uma bitoca nos lábios. – Principalmente quando estão com medo de admitir seus sentimentos e perder o controle...

James não disse nada e provavelmente parecia um idiota de olhos arregalados porque Lily riu gostosamente, lhe tirou os óculos e deu um longo e molhado beijo nos seu lábios e depois nas bochechas e nos lábios de novo e nas bochechas de novo.

Um externo vendo a cena, diria que Lily estava abusando de James.

-_Merlin_. –James suspirou. A única palavra que foi capaz de proferir.

-O que? – Ela perguntou inocente passando os dedos finos lentamente sobre a cabeleira bagunçada de James, este suspirou profundamente enquanto ela fazia, era seu ponto fraco.

-Snape...- James falou desnorteado enquanto sentia Lily acariciar os cabelos de sua nuca. Lily parou de sorrir.

-Eu beijo você e tudo o que você tem a dizer é: Merlin e Snape? – Lily deu uma risada provocante. – Não imaginava que _você, _James Potter, pudesse lembrar _deles_ numa hora como esta. – Lily caçoou dando uma piscadela, mas James a encarou com seriedade.

-Ok, sem delongas... Você imaginou que o meu sofrimento é porque eu o quero Snape como meu amigo? – Lily perguntou com doçura. – Meu sofrimento não é pelo fim da minha amizade com ele, isso já deu o que tinha que dar e você só ajudou a acelerar algo que obviamente aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. O que me chateia é caminho que ele escolheu e que é o caminho que muitos outros estão escolhendo. Pelo fim que estas pessoas vão ter, pelo que elas querem, pela essência da motivação delas em entrar nesta guerra, pela bagunça que esta luta imbecil de poderes e preconceito trás.

James compreendeu profundamente o que Lily dizia, até porque ele mesmo compartilhava do mesmo pensamento e valores que ela. Eles já haviam discutido sobre isso diversas vezes.

-E quanto a deixar de ser sua amiga pra ser dele? – Lily riu. - Um absurdo que eu nunca, jamais concordaria. Ele nunca foi tão maravilhoso como você é comigo. - A ruiva acrescentou sorrindo, beijando novamente as bochechas de James. – Tão, mais **tão** determinado em fazer a coisa certa como você é.

-Você acha que ele se importa com a minha felicidade sem que antes ele tenha a dele? Ele nunca será nobre e solidário como você é. Esta sua atitude de hoje apenas me convenceu a finalmente assumir meus sentimentos para você. Coisa que já estava planejando em fazer mas estava morrendo de medo. – James sorriu docemente, aquilo era música para seus ouvidos. Então ele era especial para ela.

- Precisava fazer antes que eu perdesse você pra uma loira qualquer. – James deu uma risada alta.

-É verdade! – Ela disse em resposta a risada dele. - Você já estava quase desistindo da nossa amizade. – Ela fez uma pausa. - A vida é curta, tem uma guerra ali fora e quer saber? Eu quero aproveitar a minha vida ou o resto dela com você. – Lily se aproximou mais de James até que seu nariz encostasse no dele. - Você é uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida. – Aquilo chocou James.

-Lily... Não precisa exagerar. – Foi dizendo James sem-graça sentindo o coração acelerado.

-Não James, você merece ouvir isso. – Lily o cortou. – Não importa o que digam de você. Não importa as idiotices adoráveis que você faz.

James riu e ela também.

-Você é o Grifinório mais bravo de coração que eu conheci. E você ganhou o meu.

Colocando-a contra a parede, James a beijou com toda a paixão que ele tinha.

_**~ fim**_

* * *

**_N/A: Tanto tempo sem postar fanfics. Que saudade. Espero que tenham gostado. Quem sabe eu não me motivo pra postar mais alguma?_**


End file.
